Love Is For Children
by DixieGirl185493
Summary: Black Widow and Hawkeye are married, and have a daughter. Will Natalie Barton become one of the most valuable assets to S.H.I.E.L.D. or will she be its undoing? Will she follow her father's example, and stay loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. or will she step in her mother's footprints to make a name for herself?
1. Prologue

I played absentmindedly with a handful of bullets in the corner, next to the mirror and the guns the big man had pulled the bullets from. Mama was sitting in a chair talking to them. I couldn't have been more than six years old. Mommy had taught me how to be fluent in a language that she said only special people could speak. Little did I know at the time that language was Russian. I heard mama speaking to one of the men: the one with gray hair. I did not understand who this Solohob was that mama was talking about, or why he was important, nor why the men wanted to talk to mama. She had told me not to ask about any of that, or Agent Coulson, nor my daddy.

Daddy was away, doing a job. When I understood there was nothing I could do, I had watched him leave on a fancy jet with the dark man who wore an eye patch like a pirate. Mama said his name was Director Fury, and we had spent almost a whole day looking up "Director" and "Fury" in the big dictionary at home. I thought about home, and looked around the room at the three men.

The man talking to mama must've been very special if he could talk mama's language so fast. I looked back down at my army of bullets, and drew my hand across them all, knocking them over with a squeal of delight.

"Look mama. They fell over."

"That's nice, sweetie, but I'm working. Remember what I told you?"

"Yes, Mommy."

I turned back to my army, and let mama talk to the men. I knew mommy would take care of us, so I didn't worry. One of the men stood over me with an ugly smile. I flew the bullets around, naming them all. Most of them were superheroes like Iron Man and Captain America. I heard mama's phone ring, and I told the man standing over me that it was for mama. He gave it to the old man, and looked at mama with the same scary smile he had grinned at me. I ran up, and brushed my hair out of my face as I climbed into mommy's lap. I heard Agent Coulson on the phone. Mama gave me the look, and I jumped off, and ran toward my bullets. Mama said something, and the old man took the phone back. Mama kicked the man's leg, and began fighting the others. I ran across the room, and hid behind the mirror. Mama was mad at them, and I didn't like mama angry. I heard several screams before plugging my ears, and curling up on the floor. I didn't cry, though. I had learned very young that crying was for babies.

Babies didn't know any better, so they cried. I was a big girl, and I knew better. I was Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoffs daughter. Of course, I knew better.

I will upload the next chapters ONLY if I get a few reviews!


	2. Chapter 1) Uncle Bruce

_TEN YEARS LATER_

My arms are hurting after being tied behind my back for nearly seven hours. I still manage to stare maliciously back at the big man who is inside my personal space. I am still waiting for Dad, but I know it will be a while before he shows up.

Dmitri Kati is a huge man, and was way too close to me to be appreciated. He smells like tobacco, and the cheap bourbon he had been drinking quite a bit of before coming in to interrogate me. He exhales in front of my nose, making sure I know with almost all my senses that he was the one in charge of me. I close my eyes, and do my best no to retch on his white shirt. Not that I would have anything to throw up anyway.

The room is painted a charcoal gray, and looks like something out of a horror movie. There is the metal chair I am shackled to, and four shackles are bolted to the concrete floor with huge bolts. There is an empty table to my right, where I can see whatever is on it. Over the last several hours, it has had everything from bear mace to surgical instruments on its top.

"Where are they, Kitty Kat?"

"My name is Katerina. And they are gone."

My head is nearly twisted off when he hits me. I taste blood, and do my best not to spit on his perfectly ironed shirt.

"I will let Petr have you if you will not answer me. He has his own way of loosening tongues."

"I've heard. Bolting me down to the floor and messing around with my body will get you nowhere. Black Widow and Hawkeye are long gone."

"Where have they gone?"

"I don't know."

"You were one of the most important parts of this mission, and _you don't know_?!"

The door opens suddenly, and a small man bustles in with a tray of shiny surgical instruments. He put it down with a bow, and looked down at the floor. Dmitri doesn't even turn around as he addresses the man in the white coat.

"Thank you, Doctor. That will be all, unless the DNA reports are back yet."

"Very good, Sir. No, they are not."

I watched the small man scuttle out of the room, closing the steel door securely. Dmitri limps calmly to the tray, and I smile at his limp. Mom had given him that limp a few years back.

"What shall we do first, little one? Pull some teeth or leave some permanent marks?"

"I don't care. Dad will come for me, and he will bring some help."

"That is very funny, Katerina. You honestly think he will save you?"

"Let's start with you don't know who my dad is, so you can't make any assumptions."

"I will know, very soon."

"We will see about that, I think."

"Yes we will."

Dmitri fingers one of the scalpels on the tray, and looks toward me. I look bored, and his eyes travel up and down my body.

"How many men will still want you with horrible scars across your beautiful body?"

"I don't need men to make myself feel decent. Unlike you, who needs a whole mansion full of girls."

"I don't need them, Katerina. I just want them. You would be good at a job like that."

"Does it matter whether you want them, or need them?"

"It does not."

Dmitri picks up the scalpel, and presses it against my bare arm so it draws a small stripe of blood.

"I give you one last chance. Where are they?"

"Go to hell."

The blade slices so deep, I feel it scrape against the bone. I try to hold a scream back, but I end up whimpering anyway. I feel the tears well up behind my eyes, but I focus on not crying, not the pain. Dmitri cuts me again, this time on my other arm.

"All this will stop when you say where they are."

"'Where they are'"

Dmitri pulls my black shirt up, and slices across my stomach three times. I groan, and focus on the tears again. I can feel blood dribbling down my arms and pouring from my abdomen. I hear a monstrous roar as Dmitri opens his mouth to ask again. He picks up his phone from next to the door, and tries to get in touch with Petr, his huge assistant with no success. He looks at me as if I am to blame.

"What was that?"

"My ringtone."

"I don't think so."

"I guess we'll see, now wont we?"

The concrete wall explodes, and all I see is a HUGE dull green streak. Dmitri is picked up and thrown across the room, where he lay, lifeless. The Other Guy looks around the room, and throws the small table into the wall. He sees me, and something approximating a smile touches his huge green lips. I am picked up by the huge monster, and hauled out of the room with nothing more than a loud grunt of acknowledgement in my direction.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Uncle Bruce."


End file.
